1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunications network and, in particular, to the effectuation of a call connection through a manual switchboard within such a network.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of long distance calling cards, toll-free "800" numbers, and associated subscriber features, traveling subscribers are able to utilize their existing subscriber data, such as speed dialing lists, subscriber features, subscription record for billing purposes, etc., while utilizing a remote terminal associated with a visited telecommunications exchange. As an illustration, a subscriber located remotely from the subscriber's terminal is able to dial an access number, such as a toll-free number, identify the subscriber's account number via dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) transmission, and originate a long distance call connection towards a called party subscriber and still have the incurred long distance charges be billed to the subscriber's existing subscription. Such a capability is especially convenient for traveling salespersons or business persons who need to be in constant contact with their offices and associates.
However, even with the above described capabilities, there still remains a disadvantage for subscribers utilizing private branch exchanges (PBXs). Most PBXs associated with hotels, for example, charge their hotel guests for making outgoing call connections regardless of whether the guests are using their own long distance service or not. Furthermore, some hotels charge not only on a per call basis but also for the duration of the outgoing call connection made by hotel guests. Furthermore, with a wide proliferation of personal computers and fax machines, hotel guests are then forced to incur unreasonable charges for effectuating long lasting data communications or connections via hotel PBXs.
Even with the wide usage of mobile stations, the above described inefficiency is not completely solved. Due to expensive air-time charges and unreliable battery-life time, most subscribers prefer to use a wireline terminal if such a terminal is readily available. Furthermore, for data communications, such as a modem connection, a more desirable bandwidth and connection quality can be achieved via a wireline connection.
As a result, there is a need for a mechanism to enable a traveling subscriber to effectuate a speech or data call connection without incurring additional charges associated with a serving PBX.